


ErenXReader - Random Item [LEMON]

by kyo_ki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You dropped something in the mess hall, but what happens when Eren tries to give it back? An unexpected turn of events come his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ErenXReader - Random Item [LEMON]

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: be sure to think of an item when you see this: (r/i). r/i simply means random item. It could be anything like a hair clip, a handkerchief or a pocket knife. It'll play a small but important role in the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> a/n 2: for those who came to this story from deviantART, sorry but you'll have to scroll down. To make things easier, press ctrl+F on your browser and input "He turned around" (without the quote marks), you should see that phrase highlighted if you scroll down (or it will automatically scroll down there). That's where the smut happens.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this has to be the longest lemon I've written and I hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 2/18/14: added a few things that I forgot to put.

Another expedition has ended and everyone was now gathered in the mess hall. You were one of the Scouting Legion's strongest cadets. Your thirst for Titan blood (because you were just that violent) combined with your excellent hand-to-hand combat skills let you graduate and share the top rank with Mikasa. You were worth a whole squad yourself if not an entire army. But that's not my point. We must be getting back to the story now, shall we?

Ell, [not an oc, he's my genderbend self] your childhood friend, approached you, giving you a playful slap on the back.

"DUDE! CONGRATS ON THE 15 SOLO KILLS!!!!"

"Thanks, Ell. Though I couldn't have done it without my comrades." You smiled and walked out of the mess hall, thinking you'll skip dinner for now. Little did you know, your (r/i) fell out of your pocket. Nobody had really noticed this except... you guessed it... Eren Jaeger. Picking up the small item, he followed you suit.

Today's expedition really took a toll on your body and left it sore all over. Not too sore that you couldn't move though. Closing the door of the bathroom that was conjoined to your room, you stripped yourself of your clothing and entered the shower. Warm water began to make contact with your skin, relaxing your sore muscles. You took some shampoo and began to lather the bubbly solution all over your (h/c) hair whilst humming to your favorite song. You took a bar of soap and scrubbed your body, getting rid of the stubborn dirt that clung to your skin. After a long soothing rinse, you wrapped a towel around you body and opened the door, not noticing the brunet enter from the other end.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK EREN!?" Your yelling made the poor boy jolt a little. "Seriously dude didn't you bother knocking!?" Your face was now flushed red, either of anger or embarrassment. Eren had the same shade of red dusted on his face.

'Maybe this wasn't the best time to come in.' Eren thought, or maybe this was just perfect timing. You were standing right in front of him with only your towel on, not to mention you were dripping wet. Either it were his urges as a male or he liked you a lot, he had a problem inside his pants and he knew he had to get rid of it right away. It was now or never.

He turned around, reaching for the doorknob. With a 'click' the door was locked. He walked over to you. You took steps back until your back hit the wall. Eren has his arms on either side, effectively pinning you. He suddenly brought his lips on yours. He was kissing you. This guy was kissing you. Eren Jaeger was kissing you!

Left with no other option, you decided to go along. You wrapped your arms around his neck. His tongue pried your closed lips open, exploring your cavern. You could feel your legs going weak as the kiss becomes more intense so you wrap your legs around his waist for support. His hands were grabbing your ass, giving it a small squeeze. You began to work on taking off his jacket. Feeling himself growing weaker and unable to carry you, he set you down on the bed and soon began to ravish your neck, accidentally brushing against a certain sensitive spot.

"Eren....nngghh..."

You felt him smirk against the flesh of your neck. Like a curious child in a new candy store, he wanted to explore some more. He brought both of your wrists above your head with one hand and began to take off your towel with the other. No questions asked.

His hands began roaming your body freely, resting on top of your breasts as he massaged them gently, eliciting a soft moan from you. With his hands preoccupied with your mounds, you continued to take off a few articles of his clothing. Dammit, why did those straps have to be so fucking hard to take off? You finally got rid of them and threw them into an unknown corner of the room. Your wrapped your fingers along the hem of his shirt, peeling the brown fabric off his slightly tan skin and giving you a view of his bare chest. He wasn't too built, or scrawny. He was just right. You lightly ran your hands up and down, earning a low groan from the male above you.

You stopped your actions with a gasp as Eren encased one of your buds in his mouth, giving it a slight flick of his tongue. The other bud however, was still being attended by his thumb, gently tracing circles. Eventually getting bored, he switched places with the other breast, giving it the same treatment like the other one as moans of his name came spilling out of your mouth. Eren brought one of his hands down to your nether region. He gently prodded his finger at your entrance, his perfect lips curling into a smirk.

"Wet already?" He chuckled, quite amused at how aroused you could become with simply playing with your breasts.

"I should say the same with you." You pointed at his trousers, noticing a rather prominent bulge in between his legs. You lunged right at him, capturing his mouth in a lip-lock. Your tongues tangling with each other while your hands take off his pants. You palmed his growing bulge right through the cloth of his boxers then begin to take them off.

"Stop." Letting out a groan, Eren broke away from the kiss, both of you sweating and panting. (e/c) orbs looking at him with confusion. "I've got an idea." He takes off his boxers, revealing his member standing tall. He placed you above him and flipped you. Making his head face your entrance while you have your head facing his manhood.

"You know ____, I've always wanted to try this." His tongue plunges into your womanhood and licks your clit. He inserts one, two until three fingers can snugly fit into you. You take him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip of the head then down to his shaft, encouraging him. His fingers set in pumping into you at a high pace as you moan, sending down vibrations from your throat to his throbbing member. He licks your clit more, grazing his teeth every once in a while on the little bundle of nerves. You could feel a knot growing tighter in your abdomen...

and tighter...

_"I'm close..."_

and tighter...

_"so close..."_

and tighter...

_"Eren, please..."_

....but suddenly fades and disappears completely.

You groan out of dissatisfaction as his fingers and mouth leave you. He licks your liquid from his fingers, popping his mouth each time his fingers come out."Why'd you stop, you tease?" You asked him in an irritated tone. Eren flashed you a smirk in return.

"It wouldn't be fun if I let you cum that easily, besides--" He flips you on your back, him being on top once again. He brings his lips over to your ear, nibbling it."--we haven't been to the best part yet." He whispered, his voice smooth as silk that sends shivers up your spine. Eren was completely taken over by lust, all because of a simple (r/i). You were as well. You didn't care if he just barged into your room out of nowhere, you just wanted to get this over with, once and for all. You reach up to his level and seductively whisper to him:

"Go for it, then."

He guides his member at your womanhood, slightly rubbing the tip against your clit, You moan at his teasing.

"D-don't be such a tease!"

"As you wish."

He enters you in one thrust. You close your eyes as you cry out in pain. His lustful appearance fades into a look of worry. God, he wanted to fuck you so hard you'd scream his name, but as much as he wanted that, he didn't want to see you get hurt.

"D-does it hurt?"

"No... I'm fine."

The pain begins to subside into a bubbling sensation of pleasure. You move your hips upward as a signal. He pulls back, only to ram back into you. He thrusts in and out at a consistent speed.

"Ah! Yes! Harder!"

Eren obeys as he times his thrusts faster and harder. His head dips down to suckle the flesh on your neck. Your hands hold on to his broad shoulders for dear life. Sweat beading from your foreheads. The sound of moans and skin slapping against skin fill the room. You were at your limit.

"Shit Eren, I can't hold it anymore."

Your juices cover his length. He pulls out his slick, still-hard cock and flips you on your stomach. He grabs you by the hips and enters from behind. You scream, hoping the pillow in your face muffles out any sound.

"Ah, you're so tight." Eren grunts. He thrust into you much harder than before. The new angle of penetration gives you more pleasure than you imagined. He brings one of his hands from your hips to your front, moving his fingers in a circle around the sensitive nub.

"Eren!" You gasped. He liked the way his name escaped your lips, it gave him a sense of dominance. Heck he could feel himself growing harder, he wanted more.

"Say it again. Say my name."

"E-Eren..." You moaned out. It wasn't enough.

"Hm? What's that? I couldn't quite hear you there." He rubs your clit in time with his thrusts. A lump gets caught in your throat from the intense feeling.

"Aahhh... Eren..."

"Still can't hear you." His thrusts have become rough as his fingers slip inside your core. You were practically filled to the brim right now, you needed release.

As if on cue he hits a spot that makes you see white. The lump in your throat loosens, letting out a resounding scream.

"EREN!"

He hits it over and over. With the help of teasing you upfront, you were down to your second orgasm. Eren released himself as well groaning out your name, a mix of his and your cum drip from your thighs and into the sheets. His thrusts become erratic as you slowly come down from your high. He plopped next to you, taking slow, heavy breaths, you could tell he's worn out.

"That... was... amazing..." He said in between pants.

You sat up and looked at him, your head tilting a bit. "Hey, Eren."

"Hm?"

"Why were in my room in the first place?"

"Oh yeah!" He snapped his fingers and went over to the pile of clothes in the corner. Taking the (r/i) out of the pocket of his jacket, he handed it to you. "You dropped this earlier."

"I was wondering where that went... it's a good thing I dropped it, though." A shade of red dusts your cheeks. "Well you better dress up, someone might catch you here."

"Yeah..." Eren quickly puts his clothes back on and leaves the room. "See ya."

You're gonna need another shower... and a new bedsheet.

Extended ending:

~The following morning~

"Cadet (l/n)." You turn around to see where the voice came from to see a very pissed Levi. Shit, you forgot room inspections were today. Every week he checks the dorms to make sure everyone keeps them neat and tidy.

"Yes sir, is there something I can help you with?"

"Do you mind explaining to me what this is?" He asks as he holds up a certain stained white bedsheet.


End file.
